Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-25523651-20140825191723
Depression is a horrible illness, not only is it invisible but it's also a taboo. People treat it as the elephant in the room, too scared to talk about it. It's also grossly misundetsood and there's so much ingnorance towards it, I'm shocked. Now, to anyone here that isn't sure about it, I'm not judging you, I'm referring to the people that feel the need to attack depression without doing their research about it, I haven't actually seen anyone on here anyway that's ignorant towards this illness. Now let me make this clear, Depression is an illness, it's not a mood or a bad day, it's an illness that affects your lifestyle. Everyday is a bad day, some which are much worse than others. It's a illness that affects you're day to day life. However, it's not impossible to be happy, I've seen many posts and people that beliee depression sufferers to be constant downers. This is not true. We are still capable of laughter and fun. Another thing that bugs me and an attack I've been under myself, is that my depression isn't really depression, it's just teenage hormones. NO. Depression is so much more than that and anyone is affected by it. You don't have to be 40 and unemployed to be dealt this card, you can be 16 and happy and suffer more than anything. It takes over, there's no controlling it at first, it takes over and envelopes you, if you allow it to (and I did) it becomes you and places you under a dark cloud. It's not impossible to get better after this though. The only thing you can do at this point is admit there's something wrong and/or tell someone. I've never truly accepted it tbh. I've never said it out loud and I've never spoken about it outside of here. I know though, that the only way, I can ever get better is to talk about it and admit there's a problem. It's difficult though, to do that and I think I'm about ready to ask for help but I know how painful it is to admit it. If you ever reach a point where you feel at a constant low, look into it, go and research the symptoms and see if you find the other symptoms affecting you. If you do, talk to someone, get help before it becomes a problem. I'd hate to see anyone else go through the pain that is depression and bundled with anxiety, is a very big problem. I hope anyone reading this, thinks about their happiness and if you feel that everday life is a struggle and you don't feel happy 24/7, talk to someone, us, friends, family, someone. Don't let it destroy you. What happened to Campbell Saudners is what could happen to any sufferer if they continue down the slipperly slope and I know it's still a possibility for me unless I stand up and admit that I need help <3